The Squirtle Squad's Adventure
by cool-trek1
Summary: The Squirtle Squad in an exciting all new adventure! Read and enjoy! :) I've just added Chapter 5! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Squirtle!"  
"Squirtle! Squirtle Squirt! Squirtle!"   
"The Squirtle Squad, and their on going quest to right wrongs, save people, and protect Pokémon, and…"  
"Squirtle!"  
"Okay, Okay!"  
"Squirtle!"  
"Presenting the Squirtle Squad! In their very own episode!"  
"Squirtle!"  
  
  
One day, the Squirtle Squad, wearing their brand new shades, decided to travel to Pallet Town to meet the famous Professor Oak. On the way, the famous Squirtles began to talk about meeting Professor Oak.  
"Squirtle, Squirtle. Squirtle Squirtle." (Translated: I hope Professor Oak likes us!) said the leader. He adjusted his sunglasses, and stopped walking. All the other Squirtles, who weren't paying attention to the lead Squirtle because they were too excited about meeting Professor Oak, bumped into him, and they fell on top of each other in a heap.  
"Squirtle!" (What's the big idea?) said one Squirtle named Dewey.  
"Squirt!" (Sorry!) said the lead Squirtle, Bubba. "Squirtle?" (What?) Bubba looked down at the path. He saw a small, shiny piece of paper.   
Squirty, the smallest of the bunch, ran over and scooped it up. All the other Squirtles gathered around Squirty.   
"Squirt!" (Wow!) exclaimed Steve. Steve was the smartest of the Squad. "Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" (I bet Professor Oak knows what it is!)  
"Squirt Squirt!" (Let's go!)  
  
  
Upon reaching Pallet Town, the Squirtle Squad began to search for Professor Oak's house. The Squirtles decided to ask in the Pokémon center. Then, they remembered that the humans there couldn't understand them. Bubba, being the leader decided they ought to look themselves.  
"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle." (I think it's this way.) Steve said pointing left.  
"Squirtle Squirt!" (No way) Squirty replied.   
The Squirtles began to argue and fight, and Bubba had to break them up. "Squirtle!" (Stop!). Just then, a Bulbasaur walked up.   
"Bulba? Bulba Bulbasaur?" (Who are you? What are you doing here?)  
"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle." (Do you know where Professor Oak lives?) Bubba asked.   
"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" (Yes! That way!) The bulbasaur pointed towards the path that Steve had pointed towards earlier.  
"Squirtle!" (See!) Steve smiled, and Squirty frowned.   
"Squirt!" Bubba thanked the Bulbasaur, and led the Squirtles toward Professor Oak's. Pretty soon, Dewey spotted Professor Oak in front of his house. Professor Oak looked like he was very busy trying to find something.  
"Squirtle!" Bubba and the Squirtle Squad called to the Professor. The Professor looked up and was startled to see five Squirtles wearing sunglasses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Oh my!" Professor Oak exclaimed. He wiped his glasses, and stared harder… "Squirtle Squad?" Professor Oak turned to face the Squirtles who were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. "I heard about you from Ash. He told me you were fire fighters."  
"Squirtle!" Bubba nodded and put on his awesome shades. The other Squirtles did the same.   
"What can I do for you, Squirtles?"  
"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirt." Bubba said. (We came to meet you!) The other Squirtles excitedly chatted amongst themselves. "Squirtle!" (Quiet!) Bubba scolded.  
"What?" Professor Oak couldn't understand Squirtle very well. "Hold on I want to try out my latest device." Professor Oak went inside and returned with a shoebox. Inside was a small machine. "Oh my!"  
"Squirtle?" Dewey said. Dewey looked at the machine, and noticed a small piece was missing! Dewey grabbed it out of Professor Oak's hand and began to tinker with the parts of the machine.   
"Squirt!" Bubba glared at Dewey.   
"It's okay, he seems to know what he's doing. But without that part I'm afraid it won't work." Dewey nodded, and gave it back to the professor. Oak looked at the Squirtles for a few minutes and thought. Could the Squirtles find the missing piece? He figured they probably could.   
"Squirtles. I have an idea." Oak smiled and explained his situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
The Squirtles set off on their newest mission. Bubba proudly handed the picture of the missing piece to Dewey. He placed it safely in his shell, and as the other Squirtles waved goodbye Dewey smiled and ran off in the direction of town. The other Squirtles chased after him. Professor Oak smiled and laughed.   
The Squirtles walked around Pallet town. Soon they found the Pokémon Center. Bubba stopped, and wanted to go inside. The other Squirtles weren't so sure.  
"There's humans in there, Bubba!" Squirty exclaimed. "And there are bigger Pokémon too! What if they hurt us?"  
"Squirty, that's dumb." Dewey replied. "They won't hurt us. Besides, Bubba will take care of them!"  
"Yeah! But how are the humans going to understand us?" Steve asked.  
"Bubba smiled and replied, "They don't have to! We have a picture, and Professor Oak wrote on it to tell people what we were looking for. It will be fine! Come on let's go! The Squirtle Squad isn't afraid of anything!" Bubba put on his shades and walked towards the door to the center.  
"Squirtle Squad rules!" Squirty shouted and followed Bubba.   
"Wait for us!" Steve and Dewey shouted. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
`Bubba showed the people waiting in the pokémon center the picture. None of them had seen it. He even showed it to Nurse Joy. Even she hadn't seen it!  
"I have an idea Squirtles!" Nurse Joy smiled sweetly at the Squirtles. "Let me make a copy of it, and I'll hang it on my bulletin board. Nurse Joy took the picture and made a copy on her Poké-scanner. She handed it back to Bubba, and the Squirtles left the Pokémon center. As they were leaving, they noticed a small boy playing in with a toy car. He wore a green cap and a bright blue shirt with a smiley face on it. He however, seemed really sad. Bubba gathered the Squirtles around him.   
"Squirtles! We must cheer him up!" Bubba decided "What should we do?"  
"I know we could…" Squirty started, but was cut off by Steve.  
"Let's ask him to play a game with us." Steve said proudly.   
It was Dewey's turn to interrupt. "What could we play that he would understand?"   
"Leapfrog!" Steve said. The other Squirtles nodded, and went up to the boy. The young boy stared up at them with wide eyes. He had never seen four Squirtles wearing sunglasses before. The Squirtles grew tense and wondered whether the boy would back up and run away. After a long moment he smiled and laughed. The Squirtles started playing leapfrog in an attempt to get the boy to play along. For awhile he just stood and watched. Then as he saw the Squirtles enjoying themselves, he joined in. They laughed and played. Then the boy shared some of his M&Ms with the Squirtles. They had never had M&Ms before, and they all enjoyed the chocolate. After awhile, the Squirtles got tired. It was getting dark anyway, and it was time to get back to Professor Oak's. They waved goodbye to the boy, and turned to go.   
"Wait! I wanna play more!" The boy called. The Squirtles looked at Bubba, but he shook his head. The Squirtles waved goodbye again, and continued down the road. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As it became night, the Squirtles thought it time to return to the lab for the night. They walked back to Professor Oak's lab in silence. They were upset that they hadn't found the piece yet. None of the Squirtles wanted to return empty handed. They were just getting close to Professor Oak's lab when they heard a loud noise in the bushes at the side of the road.

"What was that?" Squirty exclaimed. He cowered behind Bubba anxiously.

"It is probably nothing, Squirty. Calm down!" Bubba reached behind him and pulled Squirty in front of him. "The Squirtle Squad isn't afraid of anything. Even at night when bushes are making scary noises…"

"I have a flashlight!" Dewey pulled a flashlight from his shell and handed it to Bubba. Dewey always had interesting things in his shell. 

"Good work Dewey!" Steve smiled, and took the flashlight from Dewey. "Who's gonna look in the bush?" The other Squirtles slowly backed away.

Bubba looked at the other Squirtles and shook his head. "Squirtle Squad members are not afraid of anything or anyone!" He proudly put on his sunglasses. Then he realized he couldn't see at night wearing them and took them off. "I will look, but you guys have to be right behind me!"

The bushes rustled again. Squirty jumped and tried to run away, but Bubba caught him by the shell. Squirty sighed and stood next to Steve. Steve seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Then again, Steve was always thinking really hard about something.

"Bubba? Are you sure it is a good idea to just go tearing into things? I mean you don't really know what is behind there! There could be a really mean Rattata in there…" Steve stammered.

"Not you too! What wimps! I can take it on…Can't I?" Bubba replied hotly. The bush rustled again. "I will get to the bottom of this!" Bubba grabbed the flashlight from Steve. He pushed back the branches and was surprised to see…

"Well what is it, Bubba?" Squirty exclaimed and tried to peer over Bubba's shoulder.

"It's…Oddish." Bubba stood stunned and moved out of the way so the other Squirtles could see. 

The Oddish stared silently at the five Squirtles, and then after a few minutes said, "Who are you? What are you doing here at night?" 

Bubba pushed the other Squirtles behind him and made himself look tougher. "What do you care? We are on an important mission, and then you come along…"

"If you must know," the Oddish said sharply, "I am lost, and I can't find my way back to my trainer. Do you think you could help me?"

Steve tapped Bubba on the shoulder. Bubba, quite startled by Steve, jumped and angrily turned around. "What is it, Steve? Can't you see I am talking here?"

"Bubba, I think we should help this young Oddish. We are the Squirtle Squad you know." Steve said quietly. 

Squirty piped in, "Yeah, Bubba! Let's help the Oddish! Maybe his trainer has seen the…"

"Shhh!" Bubba said. "We don't want just anyone knowing about that." Bubba turned back to the Oddish. "Ok, we'll help you. What does your trainer look like?"

Oddish thought for a moment. "Well… He always wears this green hat and this blue shirt with a face on it. The face is really happy, just like his when we win a battle!" The Oddish smiled, and then grew sad. "I bet he isn't happy now…"

"Don't worry, Oddish." Dewey said. "We'll find him! Remember that boy we played with in the park? He dropped a card with some writing on it. I can't read it, but I bet if we go to the park, someone around there will know about it!" 

"Good old, resourceful Dewey!" Steve exclaimed. He gave Dewey a high-five. 

"What are we waiting for?" Bubba cried. "Let's go!"


End file.
